Knight of Young Justice
by KaixShadowBane
Summary: A Warrior from another universe is blocked from going home. Deciding to be the hero he was in his universe he is shown the Hall of Justice at the same time as the apprentices and Supergirl. He finds Superboy with the others and forms the Team.
_**The Knight of Young Justice**_

 _ **Summary:**_

 _ **A Warrior from another universe is blocked from going home. Deciding to be the hero he was in his universe he is shown the Hall of Justice at the same time as the apprentices and Supergirl. He finds Superboy with the others and forms the Team.**_

 _ **Tower of Fate**_

 _ **2 years before the series start.**_

A young man in a black jacket red shirt and blue jeans with black tennis shoes was laying on the couch in a room with a fireplace and a pair of chairs with said couch. An old man in a black suit was looking at a belt with 13 Deck Boxes of different colors with different symbols on them on it. In his other hand was a green-painted wood ocarina. Painted on it was a red Oni mask with 3 eyes.

"So You're from that Universe are you? Wonder how you ended up here." said the old man. He takes a seat in one of the chairs

"Moka!" yelled the young man as he wakes up looking around hurriedly an hour later. "Where am I?"

"The Tower of Fate. Unfortunately You're not in your Universe." said the old man.

"Great." Said the young man reaching into his shirt."My ocarina!" he looks at his waist. "The knight decks!" The old man holds up the belt and the ocarina to show the man to show them that they were safe."Thank Cosmos!"

"Young Man-"

"Vince."

"I'm sorry?" asked The old man

"My name is Vince."

"OK Vince. Want to tell me how you got the Knight Decks and what your wish was?"

"It all begin 6 months ago I found the Demon Knight Deck. I fought My way through my enemies. Eventually It lead to me, my Best friend, and my Girlfriend." Vince started standing up

"And you Knighted them didn't you."

"Yes but my wish brought them back but also doomed them."

"What did you wish for?" said the old man passing the Deck boxes belt to him. He puts them on and wraps the belt around his waist and leans it to the side.

"For the Knight of my battle to be brought back and for the war to never happen again."

"Ah. It released the monster that wars were keeping sealed." said the old man.

"Yeah. So who are you?"

"I am the Sorcerer Supreme Kent Nelson. I used to live here with my Spitfire until 10 years ago when she died. You're probably wondering why you were brought here?" said Kent.

"Yeah can I get my ocarina back?" said Vince.

"Oh Yes of coarse .You know how to play that?" said Kent. Kent gave Vince the ocarina and Vince brings it upto his lips and plays a few notes. "I guess so."

"Yeah My uncle taught me how to play. Before he got Knighted."

"I'm Sorry My boy. Was he not brought back by your wish?"

"No he wasn't. This Ocarina is all I could carry with me. The rest in back in my Universe."

"Yes about that. Unfortunately I had to seal your Universe because of the beast you released." said Kent.

"Oh."

"Hmmm Do you want to be a Hero?"

"What?"

"A hero. Do good Save people."

"I would love to."

 _ **2 years Later**_

 _ **Hall of Justice**_

 _ **Washington D.C.**_

 _ **July 4th,2010**_

The Hall of Justice was an incredible sight for the sidekicks walking towards the building with their respective mentors. Even the entrance was amazing with the massive statues of the Justice League standing above the door to the inner rooms, and the four boys couldn't help but feel nervous at the sight of the door that would change their lives

It wasn't every day that new members joined the league, making this a very public even there they were, surrrounding the young heroes and veterans. Taking photos or even shouting their name to get their attention.

They stood there, in silence, waiting for the last heroes to appear. Looking at the entrance in hidden awe, thinking about their future.

Suddenly, two people using superspeed stopped the small group and they turned around to notice them. In front of them were a man and a teen, the two of them with different costumes with a lightning bolt on their chests

" Aw man! I knew it! We are the last to arrive!" the boy wearing a red and yellow costume with a lightning bolt on the chest making a pout.

Batman looked at Robin who Nodded in agreement,"No you're not. Superman and a JSA Member will be here with Supergirl and one other." Batman told the young speedster who looked utterly confused.

But before Kid Flash could say anthing, a voice from the crowd screamed catching the attention of everyone there, "LOOK! IT'S SUPERMAN AND SUPERGIRL!"

Looking to the sky, they saw the Man of Steel descending to the ground with a blonde haired teenage girl at his side. Both of the Kryptonian's bearing the legendary S-shield across their chests Kid Flash's eyes of course were drawn immediately to Supergirl's chest.

"Sorry for the delay" Superman said with His usual Dazzling smile as he approached the group with his teenage couse floating next to him. The other Leaguers and their sidekicks missing how batman sent the silent greeting of how Superman still owed him a new Bat Computer for Supergirl frying it when she came to Earth "We had to deal with Toyman trying to rob a bank."

"Not the last one here. Kent and his protege still aren't here." said Batman

In that Moment, the red haired boy wearing Flash's Colors inverted ran to Supergirl and gave his version of a lady kiler smile to her. "Hello Beautiful, I'm Kid Flash!" He said in a 'suave' voice. The Kryptonian girl nodded and smiled at him then to the other ignoring his Flirting which put a dampener on his spirit. Just then everyone started hearing ocarina music. It was sad song and familiar bringing up familiar member of lost ones.( Midna's Lament on Ocarina) Vince appears on the scene same clothes as when he got to that universe just with Sunglasses. He is shown to be playing His Ocarina and playing the sad song. He gets to the others put the ocarina under his shirt and does a 2 finger salute.

"Yo. Name's Knights. Did Kent get here before me?" said Vince.

"I'm gonna go out on a limb here and say you are Kent's new protege." said Superman

"Yes."

"I am Supergirl, Nice to meet you all." the young Kryptonian said softly making Kid Flash and Vince Blush "Hiya Robin! How is Batgirl?" She said remembring who the young boy dressed in Traffic light colors was.

Batman gave a chuckle that got him odd looks from his teammate as he watched the Interaction, "She is fine and still training Supergirl, but shall we leave the chat for when we get inside? Everybody is looking at us." The multi-billionaire said and the heroes agreed with him. Then, they continued to walk to the Hall of Justice once again. Robin walking next to Batman, Kid Flash trying to impress Kara, Vince took out his ocarina and started playing a song on it, and the others were walking alongside their mentors.

"Have the six of the sidekicks ever been togerther at the same time?" Kid asked suddenly. As nobody answered, he continued again. "Because it would have been great. Don't you think Beautiful?" Kara Nodded absently not really hearing his words.

"Don't Call us Sidekicks, not anymore." Speedy snapped sharply Catching the speedster off guard. Vince Lowers his ocarina.

"And will you leave Supergirl alone? She's Nervous as is and you aren't making it any easier for her." said Vince

"Like you are?" said Kid Flash "and Sorry Beautiful."

"Yes I am. I learned Calming Music I learned Sad music I learned Happy music."

"Sorry Didn't know. I'm really Overwhelmed About all of this."

"Mr. Freeze was Under whelmed and you are overwhelmed. Why isn't anyone just whelmed?" Robin asked in annoyance as they stepped throught the doors.

"Maybe because Whelmed means to cover with water." said Vince. Robin Looked Up in awe at the statues of the founders of the Justice League standing imposingly above them.

"I can see why now." Said Robin. As they didn't stop, the people continued to scream their names and ask for autographs. But all of the civilians were ignored by the heroes. A grey door opened in front of them and Kent and another man/hero stood there, waiting for them. The man, who was green and had red eyes wearing a blue cape with a red diagonal cross across his chest spoke as they came closer, "Robin, Supergirl, Knight, Aqualad, Speedy, Kid Flash," He Stopped suddenly looking at them with pride. "Welcome to the Hall of Justice," the Man said and lead them through the Hall of Justice "You Have Full access to our Gym our fully stocked galley and of course, Library."

"Well, Make yourselves at home kids," Flash said. The sidekicks minus Vince Aqualad and Speedy, sit down onto chairs. Aqualad and Speedy just stand while Vince leans against a wall and checks his belt for all 13 decks.

"And Where are you going?" asked Speedy.

"Quick Debriefing and Discusson of the Coincidence that four ice villains all attack on the same day." said Batman "It won't take long and Kent will watch over you while we're gone." heading over to another door, something came from the roof of the doorway, shining a light over each of the league members. As the light flashed over each member, a computerized voice spoke the name of each of them.

" **Recognized,** " it said **"Superman, 01. Batman, 02. Flash, 04. Aquaman, 06. Martian Manhunter, 07. Green Arrow, 08. Red Tornado, 16."** As it Finished, a door marked 'Justice League Membor only" slid open.

"That's it?!" Speedy snapped "You Promised us a real look inside! Not some glorified back-stage pass!"

"It's the first step, You've been granted access few others get." said Aquaman reassuringly. But the young archer wasn't buying it.

"Oh really?" he asked in a sarcastic tone, indicating a platform above only separated from the libaray by thick glass "Who care what side of the glass we're on?"

"Roy," Green Arrow said as he moved forward to console his protege." You just need to be patient."

"What I need..." Speedy snarled "Is respect." He turns around looks at other proteges "They're treating us like kids," Continued Speedy. "Worse... Like Sidekicks. We Deserve Better than this." the was an akward pause at this"You're Kidding Right? You're Playing their game? Why? Because you think they play fair? Today was supposed to be THE day." Vince looks to Kent who shakes his head and mouths Let this play out. "Step ONE in Becoming full-fledged member of the League.

"Well...Sure," Kid Flash said uncertainty in his voice. "But I thought Step one was a tour of the HQ."

"Except the hall isn't the League's real HQ." countered Speedy, Causing all but Red Tornado and Martian Manhunter's eyes to widen. "I bet they didn't that the hall is a front for-"

"OH MY COSMOS! Will you stop whining!" yelled Vince pushing off his wall. Kent shoots a glare at him. "No Kent if Crybaby Archer wants to reveal JLA Secrets, that's fine but do it somewhere else and not in a fit because Someone did an omission of the truth." He walks over to Speedy and Shoves him. "Here's a Tip That may help you since you're probably going to do something you're going to regret. EVERYONE LIES! Doesn't matter if you're male or female. You've had lied are lying and are going to lie. Also Own up to your Mistakes." Speedy Looks to Green Arrow.

"I thought I was your Partner Maybe I should have been his." said Speedy pointing at Vince.

"Sorry I don't take Whiners."

"Whatever." Said Speedy throwing his hat at the feet of the JLA members He walks out but not before looking at the other 4 proteges "You're not ready." With That, He was out of the Room.

"Thank Chaos and Cosmos." said Vince

Suddenly, an alarm began blaring, and all of a sudden, several computer screens lit up on one was one of the founding members, Green Lantern Hal Jordan.

"Hal To Justice League," The Galactic Police officer said. "There's been an explosion at Project Cadmus. Its on fire."

"I've had My suspicions about Cadmus," Batman as he walked to the Computer. "This may present the perfect opportunity to-" Batman was cut off by another alert and another League Member

"Zatara to Justice League!" The Magician said as he appeared on screen. "The Sorcerer Wotan is using the amulet of Aten to block out the sun. Requesting full League response." Batman looked to GL.

"Hal?" He asked

"It's a small fire," He said. "Local Authorities have it under control.

"Then Cadmus can Wait," Superman said as he came up next to the Caped Crusader. He pressed a button before announcing "All Leaguer's rendezvous at Zatara's coordinates. Superman and Batman Out." With that, He and the other Adult League Members began to walk away.

"Stay Put." Batman ordered as he looked at the younger heroes as he walked past.

"What, Why?" asked Robin, Who was Obviously disappointed

"This is a League mission," started Aquaman, Before Flash took overwhelmed

"You're Not trained-"

"Since when?" Asked Kid Flash, Cutting Flash off.

"He meant you're trained to work with your mentor not with random people." said Vince "and I totally agree."

"There will be other missions" said Aquaman "When you're ready."

"For Now" Batman Said Ignoring the Protege's words.. "Stay put and wait for us to return." with that the League walked through zeta tube

"Glad you didn't bring You-Know-Who?" Green Arrow said to Martian Manhunter quietly as they waited their turn.

"Indeed..." was the Martian heroes' reply before they stepped in.

"When we're ready. How are we ever supposed-wait what are you doing?" started Kid Flash almosted downtrodded before seeing Vince with one of his Deck Boxes In his hand.

"Give me a sec WIZARD AURA KNIGHT GO!" a belt buckle holster appears on his belt and he slams the deck box into it. An armored trenchcoat some armor greaves and pants appear on him and a helmet shoots out and he puts it on. " Now I am going to hack into that computer and figure out Cadmus why Batman was interested in it and where it is located so I can show I can. Any want to join me?"

"Wait are we really doing this?" said Kid Flash.

"Yes."

"But they said to stay here." said Aqualad.

"Blocking out the sun not Cadmus."

"I'm in" said Robin. "but I could probably hack faster"

"Be my guest."

"I'm in too." said Supergirl "I have a bad feeling and Superman told me to follow that feeling."

"Me three."

"Then lets do this."

 _ **END OF CHAPTER 1**_

 _ **I know I said Brother of Wonder Woman.**_

 _ **But I read My orginal young Justice story and it sucked.**_

 _ **SO I redid it with a different takes**_


End file.
